Unique Mission
Unique Missions / 特殊任務 are missions that revolve around some particular aspect of the game. Different Unique Mission Types have been introduced over time. Eventually, they started to get sub-categorized on the unique missions tab (see screenshot). This page lists only missions from the unique missions button. Unique missions are listed from top-to-bottom by newest-to-oldest to follow the in-game layout. These stages can produce Secret Gardens. Some unique missions invalidate abilities. If any of your flower knights possess the ability to increase the speed of your team (eg. Oncidium, Dipladenia, etc.), this change will be invalidated and the speed will appear red on the set selection screen. Nov 7, 2016: Unique missions were moved from the Special / スペシャル tab to the new unique missions / 特殊任務 tab. General Strategies The characters shown on the banner for the mission are examples of who would be useful for the mission. For example, Dendrobium shows up on the very first unique mission, Skill Clean Sweep Operation, because of her ability that doubles her skill activation rate on the first turn. Abilities are disabled in a lot of these missions. For these missions, stats, skill rates, and/or equipment become the deciding factor for your team. Speed-boosting abilities are disabled and will show your team's speed in red to demonstrate that. Missions that focus on abilities are most easily beaten by composing parties with characters having those abilities, but simply making a debuff party to plow through powerful enemies can work as well. There is a list of characters that nullify movement panels, which is helpful for some of these missions. Subjugate the Thing Haunting the Sea of Trees In Subjugate the Thing Haunting the Sea of Trees (樹海に巣くうモノを討伐せよ), many pest nest panels are on the map. It is suggested to use characters with the ability to nullify movement speed panels and characters with the abilities related to pest nests and little pests. It is a continuation of Bizarre? Subjugate the Odd Pest!. Only two parties are allowed. Concentrated Attack! Boss Great Subjugation Operation In Concentrated Attack! Boss Great Subjugation Operation (集中攻撃！ボス大討伐作戦), the power and activation rate of skills for single target skill users will increase based on the number of single target skill users in the party. Only one party is allowed. Those Who Mastered the Deepest Level of Abandonment In Those Who Mastered the Deepest Level of Abandonment (見切りの極意を修めし者達), the effectiveness of abilities goes up in relation to the number of characters in your party who can evade. This means that evasion characters can become more evasive. Only one party is allowed. Take Back the Stolen Lifeforce! In Take Back the Stolen Life Force! (奪われた生命力を取り戻せ！), flower knights start at 25% HP, but HP sucking skills deal more damage and have 2.5x higher activation rate. Only one party is allowed. As of this writing, there are no event characters with HP suction skills, so this unique mission requires Gacha or Serial Code character to complete. Bizarre? Subjugate the Odd Pest! In Bizarre? Subjugate the Odd Pest! (怪奇？おかしな害虫を討伐せよ！), you are tasked with defeating an unusual pest. This mission is easiest to do if you have two characters with the ability to ignore movement panels. It happens to be the first unique mission with dialog. Only two parties are allowed. This mission was added around the time of Halloween and has a spooky theme to go with it. You will easily defeat the target pest in the 1st stage, but it will revive and chase you down in the later stages. It will appear as a moving pest on the map. Killing it is not required to do full clears, but you must defeat the pest in the end in order to complete a certain Main Quest. If you are caught by the pest, your team will be wiped out in a few turns without even scratching it. Having a high speed party to outrun the moving pest is vital. However, in later maps an unusual cobweb panel is introduced that causes teams that cross over it to have a chance of a random speed change occur on the next turn. Some strategies for this mission are as follows. The event girl Dipladenia with her combination of movement speed boost and movement-panel ignoring abilities is very helpful. Players may instead find it easiest to just have two Lilacs because she's the lowest rarity flower knight with the ability to ignore movement panel effects. For the 3rd mission, only one team benefits from having a movement panel-ignoring flower knight. For the 4th and final mission, you could have a very fast team clear the stage all on their own, or you could have an incredibly slow team (around 200s) in 1st party followed by a fairly fast team in 2nd party to attempt the stage. With the latter strategy, the mini Nazuna bots can whittle down the moving pest's HP until you can kill it with 1 damage. Subdue With The Power of Equipment! In Subdue With The Power of Equipment (装備の力で討伐せよ！), the flower knights' base stats and abilities (including equipment's abilities) are nullified, leaving only the stats from equipment as the only effective attack and defense stats in this map. The effectiveness of equipment is powered up. When selecting your team, the attack and force shown is only that of your equipment's. The estimated overall force of each stage is marked as ???, but the title of the stage gives a suggested attack and defense force. Enemies have no weakness. Only one party is allowed. Having many unlocked equipment slots and synthesized equipment is vital to making a strong team, but you can still rely on an individual flower knight's HP and skill activation rates to judge who would be best to make a party with. Hence, event 5* flower knights who are easy to fully power up are very good candidates for this unique mission. In this example composition, only event 5* characters are used. The shown attack and defense powers are high because they all have 4 equipment slots with fully leveled equipment. The speed is red because all abilities are nullified. In particular, Dipladenia and Edelweiss' abilities to boost party speed are invalidated. Go to the Extreme, Counterattack State of Mind! In Go to the Extreme, Counterattack State of Mind! (極めろ、反撃の境地！), flower knights with Counter abilities have 4x more defense. The damage of counterattacks are based on defense power, so this means flower knights that can counterattack will be stronger both defensively and offensively. Only one party is allowed. Some event 5* characters that counter include Hypericum and Marvel of Peru. The Ability Bracelet that bestows counter on any character might work on this map, but you can't rely on that to deal damage back due to its low activation rate. Fire! Solar Drive! In Fire! Solar Drive! (放て、ソーラードライブ！), the Solar Drive is 4x more powerful and and Shine Crystal drop rate increasing abilities are more effective. You're able to bring two parties. For people lacking the proper characters to complete this special mission, a possible strategy would be to earn event girls with Solar Drive-oriented abilities such as Lavender and Lunaria. Trial of Strength Contest: Single Breakthrough! In Trial of Strength Contest: Single Breakthrough! (体力勝負　一点突破！), the higher a flower knight's max HP is, the stronger their skills are. However, pests have no weakness and abilities are non-functional. If any of your flower knights possess the ability to increase the speed of your team (eg. Anthurium, Dipladenia, etc.), this change will be invalidated and the speed will appear red on the set selection screen. You are only able to use one party. The most effective strategy would be to automatically compose a team using either Combined Overall Force (Decreasing) / 総合力（降順） or HP Ordering / HP順. This would compose team 1 with your strongest flower knights. Skill Clean Sweep Operation In Skill Clean Sweep Operation (スキル一掃作戦), all flower knights have 2.5x skill damage and the abilities that increase skill activation rates become more effective. It is the first unique mission introduced to the game. Only one party is allowed. The most effective strategy is to use flower knights with abilities that increase skill activation rate. There are 5 stages. The final stage has enemies strong enough to wipe out flower knights in one hit. Hence this operation is a heavily RNG-based map. Category:Mission